


We still got time

by valesweetdreams



Series: Genderbent Week 2019 (Maylor) [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Lesbian doing lesbian things, Maylor - Freeform, Queen Genderbent Week 2019, fem!maylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: Sunday afternoon, at the studio, they arrived holding hands. It was the day they kissed in front of their friends.Later that day, Melina cornered Regina.“Reg, what are you doing? Are you already fucking our guitarist?”





	We still got time

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Driven By You

One week. That’s what took them to start dating. 

Regina eyed the sexy guitarist that was in the room. She and Melina were best friends and decided to join the audition the Imperial College was holding to form a new rock band. Even if it’s not their college. They needed to give a try, they were bored of their lives and wanted to do something exciting. The only problem is that they are just a drummer and a vocalist. To form the band they were going to need at least a bassist and a guitarist.

They went like this anyway, what if they were lucky and find the two people they need?

But for Regina it was even better.

She was doing a small talk with a cute girl named Johanna, that she learned was studying engineer. She plays bass and has a friend that plays guitar. It was everything they needed. She tried to persuade they by flirting with Johanna, but when she saw the guitarist - Brianna - she fell in love.

In the beginning Brianna was reluctant, she didn’t want to join the band, she was there only to support her friend, but she, too, was falling for the drummer. She already couldn’t say no to the blond.

“But we never played together!” The guitarist said. “It may be a disaster”

“You can play The Beatles, can’t you? So let’s go and kick some ass”

And they did, they played incredible well together and were one of the candidates to win. They would have a company to record their songs and, as Melina said, “we are going to be rockstars, darling”

Both Melina and Johanna could feel the sexual tension, so after the audition they left both of their friends… who knows?

Yeah, they did know. The next day, when they met again to share some of the song they already written and ask for help for some notes, they could feel that something was different between Regina and Brianna. They were really close, like they were best friends since childhood.

It is because they learnt that they are almost the same and completely different at the same time. They share the same passion for music, for movies, for animals and both of them want to have a big house full of kids and grow old with a garden with flowers. But they are different because Regina is outgoing and noisy and Brianna is quiet and a little shy. 

They were already attached to each other. That night Regina went to Brianna’s dorm to do homework together. 

One week later they were kissing in the studio.

It started innocently, they shared a kiss the day after they did the homework, it was so natural that only later they realized it was their first kiss. It was like they were made to do this everyday.

Saturday Regina asked Brianna to go on a date. As she knew the brunette liked the stars - she is an astrophysic going for a doctorate, for god’s sake - she sat a picnic at the park, where they could watch the stars. She laid in Brianna’s lap and she told him everything about the stars. Regina couldn’t help but think that her eyes are just like the stars. She is falling in love.

They kissed again. This time more heated, and Regina knows that if they weren’t in a public place they would’ve fucked right there. She is definitely in love.

Sunday they spent a quiet day at Regina’s dorm. It was so domestic, and both of them knew it is what they want to do for the rest of their lives. If they made it with the band - _ King _, as Melina named them - or with their regular jobs, they just want to be together.

But they never talked about it. It just happened.

Sunday afternoon, at the studio, they arrived holding hands. It was the day they kissed in front of their friends.

Later that day, Melina cornered Regina.

“Reg, what are you doing? Are you already fucking our guitarist?”

She pretended being shocked, both of them knew Regina liked going out and make out with boys and girls, but at the same time she craved for a established relationship.

“I’m not fucking her… we are just spending some good time together, getting to know each other…”

“But she just joined the band! You know her the same time as you know Jo.”

“You are no innocent, Melina, I know you eye fuck Jo every rehearsal, and it’s been just one week for you too.”

“Don’t change subject, darling, it’s not me we are talking about.”

Regina knows she can’t hide anything, so it is better she confess, or Melina will be a pain in the ass every time until she says the words. “Yes, I like her. It was almost like a love at first sight. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

Mel grins, and makes Regina turn around. “Oh.” And there is Brianna, smiling like she reached the moon.

So Regina promised herself that she will make sure the other woman will smile like this everyday. Because of her.


End file.
